<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i wish i could've met you. by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720528">i wish i could've met you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the moon and the stars, they are nothing without you [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha Kim Minseo, Angst, Beta Xu Ming Hao | The8, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Kim Mingyu-centric, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever had to deliver bad news to someone? Ever felt that sinking hole in the centre of your chest as you thought about their reaction to the news, how they would treat you how they would deal with it. It's all so stressful and daunting that Mingyu wished there was an easy way to go about it. </p><p>However, it's impossible for there to be a shortcut to grief.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu &amp; Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the moon and the stars, they are nothing without you [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i wish i could've met you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Somebody please contribute to the omega mingyu tag, this is my second entry and both of them are so extremely angsty we need some fluff some crack anything.</p><p>Anyways, if you're following the series, this is the part where mingyu tells wonwoo about the miscarriage. I'm writing the story in a way where you don't really need to read all of the parts to enjoy one but it would probably make more sense to. I'm so proud of myself for churning out three parts in as many days as I've had a bit of a writer's block recently.</p><p>Sorry for rambling, you can read the fic now!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How am I gonna tell him?”</p><p>Mingyu whispered mostly to himself as he walked out of the hospital the chill air piercing his skin, however since his sister and Minghao were close by his side they both heard his words.</p><p>“Who, Wonwoo?” questioned Minghao who got a small nod in response from Mingyu.</p><p>Minghao sighed, rubbing Mingyu’s back in a feeble attempt to soothe him. It wasn’t surprising that Mingyu was scared of telling the news to Wonwoo, Minghao knew that if he was in his friend’s shoes, he wouldn’t even go back home to his lover which is why he admired Mingyu for how strong he had been so far.</p><p>“Do you want one of us to be there when you tell him oppa? We have to drop you off anyways,” asked Minseo as she tightened her hold on Mingyu’s hand.</p><p>“No. It doesn’t feel right to have other people there when I tell him. I already feel guilty for not calling him first”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Wonwoo-hyung will understand, this is painful for both of you, you’re allowed to grieve”</p><p>Mingyu nodded, his sorrow still weighing heavy on him. Minseo rubbed the back of his hand before she led him towards where Minghao had packed his car. Mingyu had driven to his appointment however he was in no state to be driving so Minghao offered to drive him home and then tomorrow he would come and pick up Mingyu’s car for him. Mingyu thanked him, resting his head against the cool surface of the car window and watched the world go by.</p><p>Occasionally his hand would go down to hold his stomach only for him to flinch when he felt gauze there instead of the small bump that was there previously. An action that once came to him naturally and made him feel joyful now only served to remind him of his pain and the sweet child that he would never be able to meet.</p><p>•••</p><p>When Minghao pulled up to his and Wonwoo’s house he noticed that Soonyoung’s car was in the driveway where his car usually is. His heart dropped impossibly lower as he realised that not only would he have to break the news to Wonwoo, but the rest of his friends as well. It made him feel like an idiot for telling everybody about his pregnancy as soon as he saw the plus sign on the pregnancy test, as he would now have to tell them about his miscarriage. A shudder went through him at the thought of the word and he quickly shook it off, getting out of the car. Minseo and Minghao followed him walking him to the front door and waiting for him to fish his keys from his coat pocket. Minghao took notice of Soonyoung’s car while waiting for Mingyu to open the door and looked between the house and his friend worriedly.</p><p>“Hey, when we go in don’t worry about Soonyoung, okay? I’ll drag him out for you.”</p><p>“Thanks, Hao” Mingyu gave a weak smile before finally unlocking the door, allowing his sister to go in first.</p><p>Every step into the house felt somewhat daunting to Mingyu which is why he let Minseo enter the house first in fear of facing his husband. Deep down, he knew that Wonwoo would be sweet and understanding and support him through this, yet on the surface, dread was taking over him, concerned that he would be blamed for losing the baby. He was brought out of his daze at the sound of Wonwoo’s voice.</p><p>“Mingyu? Is that you?”</p><p>Mingyu visibly tensed at his voice, causing Minghao to place a hand on his back and Minseo to look back and give him a supportive smile. Wonwoo rounded the corner with Soonyoung behind him, both of them wearing casual clothes.</p><p>“Hi Wonwoo-oppa”</p><p>“Hi Minseo, hey Minghao”</p><p>Minghao gave Wonwoo a little wave with his free hand before making eye contact with Soonyoung and trying to convey that they needed to leave immediately.</p><p>“Mingyu, where have you been? I’ve been calling you for the past couple of hours but you didn’t answer. I thought the appointment was earlier in the day?”</p><p>Mingyu shuffled his feet, his eyes fixed on the ground, refusing to look up. Now the suffocating tension from the car had entered the house and could be felt by everyone including Wonwoo and Soonyoung, who both looked concerned.</p><p>“Um, well oppa we have to go now, so we leave you two alone. Bye”</p><p>Minseo waved goodbye and gave Mingyu a peck on the cheek before turning to face Minghao. Giving her a confirmatory nod Minghao gestured at Soonyoung that he should leave as well. Soonyoung was still confused and concerned but could sense that something was amiss so he followed Minghao’s lead.</p><p>“Yeah I’m gonna head out now too, See both of you later”</p><p>Soonyoung jogged slightly to catch up with the other two, grabbing his coat and slipping on his shoes. When they reached outside where the cars were packed, he put a hand on Minghao’s shoulder and gave him a questioning look.</p><p>“What happened?” he asked</p><p>Minghao turned to look at him and Soonyoung was taken back by the unadulterated sadness and pain in his eyes, a look he had never seen on his friend’s face before. Minghao shook his head softly before placing his hand on Soonyoung’s.</p><p>“I can’t say anything. They have to tell you themselves”</p><p>Soonyoung nodded, aware that whatever happened must have been extremely serious for everyone to be reacting in this way. He unlocked his car door and sat down in the driver’s seat, looking back at Wonwoo and Mingyu’s house hoping that they would be able to get through whatever they were facing.</p><p>•••</p><p>Back in the house, Wonwoo was still staring at Mingyu with furrowed brows waiting for him to look up or say something. He took a few careful steps forward so that he was standing before his husband and brought up his hand to push his hair from his forehead.</p><p>“Mingyu? You’re scaring me, what’s wrong?”</p><p>Wonwoo felt Mingyu’s body trembling from where his hand was resting on his head, but before he could comment on it, he threw himself to the ground in front of Wonwoo, sobs wracking through his body.</p><p>“I’m sorry Wonu, I’m sorry! Please Wonwoo,” Mingyu begged in a broken voice on the ground.</p><p>Wonwoo stood in shock for a couple of seconds before falling to the ground and scooping his lover into his arms. He didn’t understand what was happening but he could smell the distress coming from Mingyu which was intermingled with grief. His mind immediately went to the worse but he tried to push those thoughts aside so he could focus on Mingyu.</p><p>“Gyu please calm down, please, baby, calm down. Tell me what happened, okay?”</p><p>Mingyu’s sobs quickly turned into sniffles as he tried to compose himself so that he could force out the news that he was having trouble coming to terms with. Raising his head so that he could look Wonwoo in the eyes, Mingyu let out a shuddering sigh, before breaking the news with teary eyes.</p><p>“They’re gone. I lost the baby, Wonwoo” he whispered delicately as if he would break if he spoke any louder.</p><p>Wonwoo froze in his place as he grasped what Mingyu was saying. Mingyu had lost the baby, their baby was gone, he had miscarried.</p><p>Their baby was dead.</p><p>He could feel a lump growing in his throat as his eyes became teary, he wanted to say something to comfort his husband but was at a loss of words himself. It felt as if he was somewhere entirely as he heard Mingyu continue sobbing faintly while he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that their baby was dead. He blinked multiple times and let out a pained gasp before placing his arms under Mingyu’s armpits to lift him up and then led him to their shared bedroom. He placed Mingyu on the bed and helped to take off his coat and shoes before getting a soft cloth to wipe the tears from his face with care. While he did this, Mingyu’s cries subsided and he sat there dumbfounded at how his husband was behaving. He has expected anger or perhaps for Wonwoo to leave him alone so he could go and grieve by himself in silence, something his husband tended to do whenever he was overcome with emotions. Slowly, he brought up a hand to hold Wonwoo’s wrist, stopping him from wiping his tears away.</p><p>“Why are you doing this? Are you not mad at me, are you not upset over the loss of our child?” Mingyu croaked, his throat sore from crying.</p><p>“I’m doing this because you need someone to care for you, Gyu. I could never be mad at you for something out of your control, trust me, please.”</p><p>“Then why haven’t you said anything since I told you? You just kept silent as if I could tell what you’re thinking. Please I need to know, just say something, anything Wonwoo!” Mingyu’s voice grew hysterical towards the end of his sentence.</p><p>“I’m so sorry dear. Of course, I’m devastated over the miscarriage. It hurts so much knowing we will never be able to meet our precious child. But you know how I am, I usually keep my emotions to myself so that others, or in this case you, don’t have to worry”</p><p>“You can’t keep silent and bottle up your feelings Wonnie. Not about this, I need to know how you’re feeling just so I know I’m not alone”</p><p>“You will never be alone Gyu. I’m gonna be here for you, so will Minghao and Minseo and the rest of our friends. Don’t worry about anything, I'll even call both of us in sick for the rest of the week, okay? Just let it all out”</p><p>Those words completely broke the dam, Mingyu’s tears falling in ten folds as he burrowed his head into Wonwoo’s shoulders holding onto his lover tight. Wonwoo reciprocated the action by rubbing his hand over Mingyu’s scent gland and releasing caring pheromones to counteract the lonely scent Mingyu was emitting. As he did so, he felt his own eyes start to tear up and he allowed himself to let out a few soft sniffles in grievance for his unborn child. Realistically he knew there were more things they would have to go through and things they needed to do throughout the whole process, at that moment they allowed themselves to find comfort and support in the other’s warm embrace and they grieved together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>